the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Servants
Harry Smith's Servants is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2016. Plot The episode starts off in Harry Smith's house. Harry is trying to force his parents and James Smith to become his servants but they refuse, so he sends them into the toilet and he grabs a knife before going in with them; several screams can be heard. He walks out, laughing that he killed his family for not becoming servants. Harry has a flashback to having a discussion with David Marshall, where the latter jokes he would be a great master. Afterwards, he gets on the phone with David, where they talk about him becoming a master. He mentions that The Confidential Cuties Club will all become his servants, but doesn't know how. David attempts to suggest stuff, but all of his ideas are just nonsense. Later on, Harry, David, Jamie Wallace and Mitchell Washington put on odd looking masks. They go into Mae MacDonald's treehouse and grab the girls, who are begging them to let them go. As they are pulled into Harry's house, Harry declares that the seven girls are now his servants. He orders Mae to buy five packets of Tricky Treats, Louisa McIntyre to upgrade his computer to Macrohard Doors 10 and the rest to tidy his bedroom. Afterwards, he notices a RustTrucket 3000, which he decides to steal. Mitchell is ordered to drive the truck to Genesiscide College. At the college, Harry, David, Jamie and Mitchell grab Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell, Cara Wallace and Yuko Hataya and dump them in the back of the truck. Mitchell drives off while the three other gang members laugh. When they get back to Harry's house, Harry forces the four girls to change into bikinis. The four boys enjoy the sight before Harry orders them to cuddle into him. Pamela tries to refuse, but Harry tells her to "cut out the crap" and do as he says. As the four reluctantly cuddle him, Harry tells Mae to bring some cans of Irn-Poo. Afterwards, a few of the girls tell Harry they have brought more servants along, Greg MacInesker, Aidan Lygate, William Fraser, Gregor McDade and Daniel May. Harry gets up and orders the former four to guard the house while Pamela, Nicola, Cara, Yuko and Daniel clean the house. The latter is excited to spend some time with his ex-girlfriend Yuko. Later on, the whole of County Genesiscide have became his servants. He orders them to give him all their money and valuable items, to tell him all of their deep secrets and to let him do as he pleases. They all bow down and shout "YES, MASTER!!". He then orders everyone to make the whole of Volcanus his slaves; only a few minutes later, everyone on the planet is crowding around him. A few seconds later, even Athenian UFOs are above him. He screams "LET ME CONQUER EVERYTHING IN EXISTENCE!!" before passing out. Harry suddenly realises everything was all a dream. He finds himself standing up in Mae's room, and realises he sleepwalked into there. He quietly has a look in her bedroom before stealing some of her money, clothes (for future pranks) and her Eyephone 6.5 that she no longer uses. He tiptoes out of her room and escapes. Meanwhile, Mae thought she saw a burglar (Harry) but dismisses it as 'just her imagination'. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes